Wizard
Wizards are spellcasters who learned the art of arcane magic through research and study. Though wizards lack in combat prowess and armor, they have a wide variety of spells and abilities available to them, fueled by the arcane energy of the universe. It's vital for a wizard to have a spellbook, which keep their acquired magical knowledge and experience. Basic Profiencies * Armor: None * Weapon: Simple (Daggers, Quarterstaffs, Darts, Slings, Light crossbows), Focus * Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion * Tool: None Equipment and Wealth Wizard start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a quarterstaff or (b) a dagger * (a) a component pouch or (b) a focus weapon * a backpack, a spellbook, a book of lore, a bottle of ink, an ink pen, 10 sheets of parchment, a little bag of sand. Alternatively, you can start with 4d4 × 10 gold pieces. You decide how your character came by this starting equipment or wealth. It might have been an inheritance, or goods that the character purchased or stole during his or her upbringing. Feature Spellcasting As a student of arcane magic, you have a spellbook containing spells that show the first glimmerings of your true power. Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn additional wizard cantrips of your choice at higher levels. Spell Slots To cast a spell, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Preparing At 1st level, you have a spellbook containing six 1st-level wizard spells of your choice. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available from your spellbook to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a short or long rest. Preparing a new list of wizard spells requires time spent studying your spellbook and memorizing the incantations and gestures you must make to cast the spell: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your INT whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your INT modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Ritual Casting You can cast a wizard spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell in your spellbook. You don’t need to have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a focus weapon as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. Spellbook Your spellbook is the repository of the wizard spells you know, except your cantrips, which are fixed in your mind. On your adventures, you might find other spells that you can add to your spellbook. Each time you gain a wizard level, you can add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook for free. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. * Copying a new Spell into the Book ** You can copy a wizard spell recorded on a scroll or in a tome. Copying that spell involves reproducing the basic form of the spell, then deciphering the unique system of notation used by the wizard who wrote it. You must practice the spell until you understand the sounds or gestures required, then transcribe it into your spellbook using your own notation. ** For each level of the spell, the process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gp. The cost represents material components you expend as you experiment with the spell to master it, as well as the inks you need to record it. Once you have spent this time and money, you can prepare the spell just like your other spells. * Copying a known Spell into the Book ** You can copy a spell from your own spellbook into another book, for example, if you want to make a backup copy of your spellbook. This is just like copying a new spell into your spellbook, but faster and easier, since you understand your own notation and already know how to cast the spell. You need spend only 1 hour and 10 gp for each level of the copied spell. ** If you lose your spellbook, you can use the same procedure to transcribe the spells that you have prepared into a new spellbook. Filling out the remainder of your spellbook requires you to find new spells to do so, as normal. For this reason, many wizards keep backup spellbooks in a safe place. Arcane Recovery You have learned to regain some of your magical energy by studying your spellbook. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your wizard level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. Arcane Tradition (Archetype) When you reach 2nd level, you choose an arcane tradition, shaping your practice of magic through one of many schools. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spell Mastery At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal. By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels. Signature Spells When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don’t count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can’t do so again until you finish a short or long rest. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal. Archetype The study of wizardry is ancient, stretching back to the earliest mortal discoveries of magic. Wizards through the ages have cataloged thousands of spells, grouping them into eight categories called schools. In some places, these traditions are literally schools. Even wizards who train apprentices in the solitude of their own towers use the division of magic into schools as a learning device, since the spells of each school require mastery of different techniques. School of Evocation You focus your study on magic that creates powerful elemental effects such as bitter cold, searing flame, rolling thunder, crackling lightning, and burning acid. Some evokers find employment in military forces, serving as artillery to blast enemy armies from afar. Others use their spectacular power to protect the weak, while some seek their own gain as bandits, adventurers, or aspiring tyrants. Evocation Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an evocation spell into your spellbook is halved. Sculpt Spells Beginning at 2nd level, you can create pockets of relative safety within the effects of your evocation spells. When you cast an evocation spell that affects other creatures that you can see, you can choose a number of them equal to 1 + the spell’s level. The chosen creatures automatically succeed on their saving throws against the spell, and they take no damage if they would normally take half damage on a successful save. Potent Cantrip Starting at 6th level, your damaging cantrips affect even creatures that avoid the brunt of the effect. When a creature succeeds on a saving throw against your cantrip, the creature takes half the cantrip’s damage (if any) but suffers no additional effect from the cantrip. Empowered Evocation Beginning at 10th level, you can add your INT modifier to one damage roll of any wizard evocation spell you cast. Overchannel Starting at 14th level, you can increase the power of your simpler spells. When you cast a wizard spell of 1st through 5th level that deals damage, you can deal maximum damage with that spell. The first time you do so, you suffer no adverse effect. If you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, you take 2d12 necrotic damage for each level of the spell, immediately after you cast it. Each time you use this feature again before finishing a long rest, the necrotic damage per spell level increases by 1d12. This damage ignores resistance and immunity. Category:Class